falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - Sunny Skies
Fallout: Equestria -''' '''Sunny Skies is an on going fic by IMFoalishFace that follows the titular character, a veteran of the Great War awoken from cyrostasis, as she wonders through the Equestrian wasteland. "They say that you never realize how old you are until you look at the changes in the world around you. On that thought, let me just say: damn, I've gotten old. Old doesn't even do what's happened to me justice though. In actual years, I'm ancient. Two hundred seventy-three to be exact, yet physically I look younger then I ever have. Ignoring the sleek metal and plastic augments that make up a lot of my body, what's left of me looks almost like a child. My coat is rich, unscarred, and silky with a pleasant gleam; my mane hasn't the slightest indication of fading or any grey hairs to be seen. Gone are all of the marks that my travels through this world left. However, there are still signs that reflection is my own and not some doppelganger's. The silent, graceful stride, ears and eyes that swivel to absorb everything around, a flinty expression, the subtle tension of a body ready to pounce at any time; my almost predatory air that so many commented on. And then their are my eyes; they say eyes are windows to the soul and mine show me for what I am. A cold, lost, beaten down, and worn out warrior. I've grown old but the world has aged so much more." The Story can be read on FIMFiction here. Summary The story takes place some three years after the original Fallout: Equestria and starts in beneath the frozen ruins of the Crystal Empire in Stable 13. Shadow, born Sunny Skies, is a cyberneticly augmented pegasus who was put into cryostasis as part of Operation: Windigo. She along with 32 other CyberBolts are awoken during a raid on the Stable by Steel Rangers. After the event's of the raid, Shadow finds herself in a massacred Stable with only a crystal unicorn filly named Starprancer as she has to escape the frozen ruins of the Crystal Empire. As Shadow runs, she's pursued by Wintermail and an army of robots through an icy cityscape, coming across the Fallen angels before escaping to the east. From there, Shadow and Star journey to the ancient city of Poniva before making their way into the Equestrian Wasteland where they are chased by numerous factions. Shadow also has to contend with nurturing and raising her young charge while fighting off memories of the past that threaten to crush her. Characters Main Characters Shadow aka "Nightmare Shadow": Is a tall lithe pegasus mare with a black coat and indigo mane, giving her a strong resemblance to Nightmare Moon. She born with the name of Sunny Skies in Fillydelphia before the Great War began. She grew up the third eldest in a family of nine with an absentee mother and a father who was busy supporting the family. Shadow had a troubled childhood as a freakish pegasus from a family of unicorns living in an earth pony city but made the best of her situation. She left her home to enlist in the Equestrian Army almost a decade before Littlehorn. After serving with distinction in the Southeast of Equestria as a sharpshooter, she was transferred to the Western Command in the disputed Reignland to serve as a sniper against Zebra aggressors. At the time of Littlehorn, she had gained a reputation as a top notch sniper and ascended to commissioned office, soon after becoming part of Rainbow Dash's elite Shadowbolts. Skies had a long and colored career throughout the war until she was severely wounded. She volunteered herself to Operation Windigo and received subsequent cybernetic alteration before being put into cryostasis. Shadow was a caring, compassionate, and high energy filly that became an aloof mare with a deep-seated cynicism from her time as a soldier. She also lost most of her body to the war and as a result has been turned into a cybernetic organism. Her legs, wings, tail, left eye, and numerous internal organs have been replaced, all controlled by an advanced internal Pipbuck computer and a neural processing unit. Shadow is described as resembling a manticor crossed with an assault robot and demon due to her physical appearance and augments, chief among witch are a long scorpion-like tail. As an experienced sniper, Shadow's weapon of choice is her Scythe, a customized sniper rifle that saw her though most of the Great War. She also carries two pistols, a 10mm machine pistol and a revolver that takes 10mm and .40 Equestrian Special. She wears winterized security barding from Stable 13. Starprancer:'' ''is a crystal unicorn filly born and raised in Stable 13. She is the daughter of Overmare Nebula Skater and descended from Moondancer. She is an intelligent and good matured filly if also a sarcastic kleptomaniac. She is extremely powerful magically and aspires to become a mage as she grows up. Star has a purple coat and emerald eyes with a red mane. She wears a regular Stable jumpsuit under a large winter cloak and carries Sunshine and M''oonbeam, a set of unique magnum revolvers that have been passed down through her family since Moondancer. '''Wintermail:' born Sugar Cookie, is an albino earthpony mare and former Steel Ranger. She works as a mercenary for the anonymous group that orchestrated the attack on Stable 13. She was born and raised in the Rangers. She has a deep seated resentment to the organization and it's offshoot, the Applejack's Rangers, believing both groups to be weak and mislead. The earth pony is a fan of Shadow, admiring the pegasus's war-time exploits and striving to carry herself as a warrior in Shadow's image. She wears whited out power armor that's equipped with a quad heavy machine gun battlesaddle and commands a small army of synths. Bubblegum: An alicorn of the Fallen Angels. She is of an average built alicorn with a cyan coat, pink and blue mane, and bright pink eyes. She's unique for being one of the few post-unity alicorns to have a unified persona instead of the fragments of multiple personas, this results in her being more aware and stable than most of her sisters. She serves a soldier for the Angels, leading groups in combat against from Wintermail. It is in this capacity that she first meets Shadow and Star and eventually grows affectionate to the former. Bubbles has retained her ability to use invisibility spells as well as a strong shield charm. Her preferred fighting style involves using her telekinesis to throw sharp objects like knifes, shanks, or even explosives at enemies. Wasteland Characters Nebula Skater: the Overmare of Stable 13 and Starprancer's mother. She is a crystal pony with an orange coat. She was a very respected mare in the few wasteland circles that knew of her as a cunning and caring mare, if very young for her position. She is killed in the opening raid on Stable 13 but doesn't die before asking Shadow to take care of her daughter. Grape Vine: A Steel Ranger who is injured by Wintermail and picked up by Star and Shadow. She is an earth pony with a green coat and purple mane with blue eyes. Grape was born to a family of wastelanders and and a talent for technology. She was forced into slaver as a child and survived Red Eye's Fillydelphia before being taken into the Steel Rangers. She and Shadow keep each other company for a brief period before she finally succumbs to her wounds and dies. Polaris: the leader of the Fallen Angels. She is a tall alicorn with a navy blue coat and a wavy silver-blue mane with amber eyes. Polaris left the Followers of the Apocalypse after a falling out with Velvet Remedy over the doctrine of the Followers. She has a deep seated hatred of the Lightbringer for murdering The Goddess and sending the alicorns down a path to extinction. She also resents the way alicorns are treated in the Followers, seeing it as little more than enslaving broken, scared ponies. Polaris is a deeply caring mare that tries desperately to help her sisters work through their issues so that one day alicorns may walk the earth as equals to unicorns and earth ponies. Countess Aurora Borealis: the elusive patron of the ancient city of Poniva. She is known as a cut throat leader who stresses isolationism for her community's well being. As well as Homage, Life Bloom, Calamity, Velvet Remedy, Ditzy Doo, Gawd, and other characters from the original and unique to this story. Pre-War and Wartime Characters Shadow's family: * Check Balance: Shadow's father. He is a charcoal unicorn stallion with gold eyes and a while mane. He is a caring father but often doesn't have time to tend to all of his children outside of his business as a grocer. * Aqua Marine: Shadow's mother. She was never around for long and is resented by her children for not being there for them. Her absence is also the primary source of distance and tension between the rest of the family. * Dew Drop: Shadow's older brother. Dew is a spitting image of his father, save for a set of blue eyes much like his mother and Shadow. He is a highly motivated go getter, becoming a doctor before the War and eventually working as a respected researcher in the Ministry of Peace. He resents Shadow for what he calls flaky tenancies, projecting the issues their mother caused onto his younger sister. * Morning Glimmer: Shadow's fraternal twin sister and only older by several minutes. She is an off-white unicorn with a blue mane and gold eyes. She was Shadow's best friend as fillies and stood by her sister though her choice to join the Army. Though she was a timid and shy filly, Glimmer grew up to become a special effects designer for musical and stage productions. * Sunshine "Ray": Shadow's younger sister. She is a maroon colored unicorn with a black mane and blue eyes. Ray was a quiet bookworm as a child and found the shenanigans that some of her brothers and sisters got into annoying. She eventually became a researcher with the Ministry of Arcane Sciences before quitting to work at Stable-Tec. * Trade Wind and Beryl: Shadow's two younger bothers. Both would rough house and sass their older sister and eventually followed in her hoofsteps, joining the Army and Navy respectively after Littlehorn. Both are killed in action soon after. * Angel Cake: Shadow's younger sister and trouble making protege. Angel is an off white earth pony with bright blue eyes. She spends most of her childhood as a trouble maker before joining the Fillydelphia police as a detective. She continues to live in Filly serving as a police officer and helping their father raise the last two members of the family. * Agate and Emerald: Shadow's half brother and sister. * Rain Cloud: Shadow's aunt that helped raise her and is her main mother figure. She lived in Cloudsdale. Kanga: a zebra alchemist that lives in the Dragontown district of Fillydelphia. She befriends Shadow and helps her work through some of her later issues while also allowing Shadow to learn about zebra culture. Legate Kazakkar: aka the Ghost and the Lion of Zebrica. Kazakkar was one of the zebra's most feared military leaders though out the war, infamous for crushing the Equestrian First Army at the First Battle of Shattered Hoof and leading the successful defense of Griffonia. He was Shadow's arch nemesis from an early point in the war, the two finding themselves facing off many times over the course of the War. They eventually forged a friendship of sorts, deeply respecting each other as two of the last proper warriors left in the War. Colonel Silver Whisper: Shadow's predicessor as the greatest Equestrian sniper and her mentor in the art, as well as her CO in the Southeast. Whisper is a light grey unicorn with a light grey-blue mane and silver eyes. Colonel Windwraith: Shadow and Dash's commanding officer in Stalliongrad before Littlehorn. He is a light grey thestral (batpony) with a a white mane and gold eyes. He was the primary teacher of a young Shadow and an inspiration to Rainbow Dash. The story also has the appearance of numerous other characters from FOE and FiM.Category:In Progress Side stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story